New saga
by Chaosmaiden07
Summary: The story of pre eragon before the eggs were found. Are their other dragon riders who escaped the purge? discontinued


**I found this and decided to post it. I have not read the last book yet so...**

**I don't own eragon**

Eragon the untold saga

Introduction

The liquid queen of the sea's contentedly continued her never ending flow, not even a ripple belied it's turmoil, or the race that had interrupted the scouting mission the beasts were on. Seven heads simultaneity broke the surface, all the beasts had a rider, "The current has changed." Another nodded, "Check out it's source. The land dragon's have been mobilizing." Another pointed, "Look, that city is in ruins." "No one in sight." One of the seven riders dismounted jumping into the water, "Let's check it out." The other riders nodded and like the beasts they rode swam quickly but quietly through the waters. When they reached land like panthers, as sound came from them as they flitted though the trees. "It's unnatural. The dragons would never abandon this camp without good reason." "Over here." "The gates are open?" They cautiously they entered the camp fortress, "This is so eerie." "I agree." One of the rider head tilted to one side, "Hummm. I sense something…" another rider flanked him, the other five wandered around, picking up a scroll or book and occasionally leafing through them. The leader walked thought several rooms, he opened the last door, inside lay seven dragon eggs. "Why would dragon riders abandon dragon eggs?" The man walked around the room touching the walls and several other objects, "From what I can pick up, there is a war going on. Between people named Galbatorix and Vrael." His head tilted, "The forsworn are on their way…" "What in the coral is 'foresworn'?" "13 other riders who forsook their duties for power." "They would loot and smash the eggs wouldn't they?" The man picked up a stay box, "Yes. Lets get the eggs out of here. While the rest gather all the books and scrolls." He set the box down, "How many eggs can we fit in their?" "We will see." It took three trips to get all the eggs out. The dragon watched curiosity as their riders put the eggs into the water proof bags that were on their dragons. The other riders put the scrolls into their saddle bags, the rest they put into the crystals. "Is that everything?" "Yes." "Let's get out of here." The dragons dove into the water, the instant they vanished a black dragon flew over head.

Chapter 1, where abouts unknown, or unknown whereabouts

A hundred years the water remained unbroken except for a ship cresting it's waves. After the sun went down it was eerily calm. The guardians were coming, the wind wholed with anticipation. None had been seen for a hundred years, and with their coming the land would be healed.

Two heads broke the surface, sending water droplets across. Between their wings and neck their was a rider on each. The first pulled off her helmet, then the cloth that covered the lower part of her face. Reveling porcelain skin like moonlight and vivid aqua eyes, contrasted with the almost midnight brown hair. The second also pulled off her helmet the lower part of her face had remained exposed. Her skin was milk white, with her helmet removed, little longer than shoulder length hair, the ruby cascade tumbled down.

"Where are we?" '_It__looks__a__great__deal__different.__'_ The female blue stated.

The aqua eyes glanced around taking in everything, "We are at the correct coordinates. However, I don't see any familiar land marks."

'_It__would__seem__that__much__has__happened.__' _The green dragon's voice was deep he was unmistakably male replied.

"I agree. We should find that forest. Or where those wild land dragon's used to live. Then we will see what to do."

The dragons nodded, then with no difficulty pushed their wings against the water, taking flight.

"So should we head toward the mountains?"

The male nodded, '_The__Crags__of__Tel__'__naeir.__There__is__something__foul,__I__can__feel__it.__'_

His rider nodded, the icy wind had nothing to do with the shiver that went down her spine.

Unknown allies

In Eragon's tree house the alarm buzzed in his ear. He had gotten used to it. He rose and hobbled to the mirror and shaved with magic. Saphira watched, '_Let__'__s__go__to__Master_ _Oromis_.'

Eragon climbed onto Saphira as she took off, flying toward Oromis' hut. Eragon jumped of Saphira as she landed, making it easier by the gift the dragon's had given him at Agaeti Blodhren. The fact that Murtagh had reveled that they were brothers was still difficult to accept. Hrothgar's funeral had been an equally dismal scene. The dawerphs were continuing about who should inherent and become their king. Nausiuada continued to rule from Surda.

Oromis sat in his hut, then sent Eragon off to meditate. Gleardr took Saphira to learn more about their race. Eragon had a nagging suspicion that he would not be able to win if he was forced to fight Murtagh and Thorn again. Saphira had the same nagging feelings. Both knew that if neither could defeat Murtagh or Thorn they had no chance against Galbatorix.

Silently Eragon meditated, but his thoughts kept interrupting him. After trying for an hour Eragon returned. Then completed the scrolls that Oromis supplied him with.

Gleardr arrived with Saphira. Bidding farewell, Eragon traveled back to his house. Saphira leisurely stretched her wings. Without either of them noticing it Saphira's wings started steering toward the mountains. "_Saphira_?_We__should__be__heading__back.__"_

'_Oops,__I__hadn__'__t__realized.__" _Saphira turned her wings and the pair flew back to Eragon's house.

The next morning came eerily, Eragon's dreams had been haunted by a blue mist, that reveled no answers no matter how hard he sought.

He opened his eyes to Oromis' time piece. Grabbing it he rewound it. Then got out of bed to complete his morning routine.

Saphira and Eragon arrived as always at Oromis' hut. Gleadr, curled around it. Then as always took Saphira for her lesson. Oromis walked back inside, Eragon flowed. "Master?"

"Yes Eragon?"

"This morning did you sense anything, odd?"

Oromis blinked, "Gleadr did sense something."

"Oh."

Eragon picked up the scroll Oromis held out, then started writing.

That was how it went for the rest of the day except the rimgar.

Saphira returned with Gleadr, Eragon jumped on her and they rode off, to his lesson with Vanir. After the assigned hour Eragon left.

"_Saphira,__let__'__s__not__go__directly__home.__" "__Where__would__we__go__then?__" "__This__place.__" _He sent her a mental image, the same one he had dreamed about. Saphira nodded then flew toward the glen, that was on their way back.

"_This__is__where__you__showed__me.__But__why__are__we__here?__" "__I__dreamt__about__it__last__night.__I__just__want__to__explore__for__a__bit.__" "__Alright__little__one,__I__will__be__hunting__then.__"_ Eragon jumped down, Saphira spread her wings and flew of on the hunt, but kept close by.

Eragon stood, then opened his conciseness. Their was no danger, he walked through the forest, the heard the gurgle of water. He headed toward it, as he walked the place became more and more familiar, his eyes examined everything. He knew that he had never been here before, but Saphira had. His quietly headed closer to sound of water. Some one sat on a stump. The person didn't have pointed ears.

Eragon pulled out his sword, mentally contacting Saphira, then with a battle cry ran the rest of the way to the person, the person merely stood up. When Eragon was a few feet away side stepped. Causing Eragon to run smack into a tree.

Saphira appeared overhead and dove at the intruder, the water erupted as a larger beast tackled her to the ground. Effectively pinning her to the ground with his weight, and had her head between his jaws.

The pain Saphira sensed from Eragon, and now Eragon's panic that Saphira might be injured, was large enough for Oromis and Gleadr to pick up on.

When Eragon fell against the ground he felt something cold and sharp touch his neck. The person had a sword against his throat. Saphira didn't move for fear of Eragon getting killed, Eragon didn't move for fear of Saphira getting killed. If Eragon used magic to repel the human intruder, the other dragon would kill Saphira. If Eragon used magic to save Saphira, the human would kill him.

It was a stalemate.

An unlikely truce

Gleadr's wing beats filled the air, he was still to far off to do anything. Eragon lifted his eyes to the human. Only she wasn't human, she wasn't an elf either. Her vivid aqua eyes held no malice, he held very still. Her eyes were studying him. As he studied her, she was beautiful, but exotic. Her hair was a little longer than should length, and she held the sword unnervingly and solidly. Eragon moved his eyes to the dragon that held Saphira. It was a male, with green scales, he was larger than Saphira.

"_I wanted to meet another male , but I didn't plan a meeting with me pined underneath him, and my head between his jaws. Nor you held at sword point."_

"_I sense no anger, they will soon free us if we don't appear to attack."_

"_I hope Masters Oromis and Gleadr get here soon."_

Gleadr's wing beats grew louder, Gleadr landed far enough away so that the new dragon would not feel threatened.

Oromis dismounted, then started walking to where the rider was. He made his movement casual and non -threating. He stopped about halfway when the girl pressed the blade a little harder. Oromis eyed the sword at Eragon's throat, and the green dragon with vague surprise. No one moved.

Oromis, Eragon, Gleadr, and Saphira could sense no hostility from the pair. But that did not make Saphira comfortable with the fact that her head could still get crushed. Or make Eragon feel safe with the fact that the girl could still behead him.

Oromis and the girl surveyed each other. Studying the other. Oromis tilted his hand so that the gedwei ignasia was visible, the said in the ancient language, "I am a rider and a friend." Gleadr turned his head toward the green dragon, an unspoken conversation was taking place.

The female's eyes flicked to the dragon, as the green dragon's eyes caught her own. Gleadr, Oromis, Saphira, and Eragon waited quietly as another unspoken conversation took place. The female turned her head to the water, a blue dragon head broke the surface another rider on her back. The new dragon was a little smaller than Saphira was.

The dragon wadded to the shore and walked out of the water. Her rider landed neatly, her rider had red hair and also had the same foreign feachers as the other.

The girl with the red hair walked over to the girl with dark brown hair. She glanced from Eragon to the girl with the dark hair before smacking her in the back of the head. The girl with the dark hair shot her friend an annoyed look and rubbed the back of her head with one hand.

"What?" She snapped.

"Why are you holding this poor innocent boy prisoner?" She said, "Don't tell me you're still in your prisoner phase."

The other replied sulky, "He isn't a prisoner." Oromis Eragon and saphira sighted with relief. "He's a hostage. There's a difference."

The newcomers were included in the conversation. Began a mental conversation.

Several minutes went by, the green dragon broke the silent with realzing Saphira, while the other girl removed her sword from Eragon's throat, and backing away.

Eragon rubbed his neck. "Uh, sorry for attacking you."

One eyebrow rose over aqua eyes, "Your impatient could one day cause your undoing. Had I been an enemy you, and your dragon would have been are our mercy."

Eragon nodded meekly.

**Any good?**


End file.
